


home, riding home

by KivaEmber



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Akechi Goro Lives, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Metaverse (Persona 5), Possession, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Psychological Horror, Shadow Operatives, Unconventional Format, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: “If you truly want your preciousCrow, meet me at the bottommost level of this Palace. I’ll be waiting for you, always, Trickster…”or;Three years after the events of P5R, Akira, now part of the Shadow Operatives, investigates a strange Palace that has appeared inside of Shibuya Station. Inside he finds Shadow Akechi... and something else possessing his body.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 31
Kudos: 152





	1. Prologue

**SHIBUYA STATION CLOSED BY ORDER OF MINISTRY OF DEFENCE. IS A TERRORISM ATTACK ANTICIPATED?**

🕔 _1 hour ago_

**_Shibuya Station has been cordoned off and the surrounding area evacuated following “a major threat” to civilian lives._ **

_Self-Defence Forces were seen patrolling the cordon early Thursday morning following reports of “suspicious sounds and lights” inside Shibuya Station. Multiple railway lines are suffering from delays due to this unannounced closure of a main rail station, causing severe traffic congestion throughout Tokyo. Despite calls for explanation, the Government of Japan has been silent regarding the nature of this ‘threat’._

_Frequent commuter of Shibuya Station, who requested to remain anonymous, said: “There was no warning, no announcement about the closure. I ended up being late to work this morning, as I didn’t know the station was shut. Everyone was being turned away at the cordon and the SDF didn’t seem to know what was going on either.”_

_Frustrated commuters and conspiracy theorists have flooded the MLIT’s social media page demanding answers. According to some groups, there have been sightings of a “mysterious government group” moving within the cordoned off area, a group that a few internet forums have dubbed ‘Shadow Ops’..._

* * *

**Report #03: MEMENTOS.**

**Shadow Operatives present: KURUSU AKIRA, [REDACTED]**

**A.K:** This is the first time I’ve had a report recorded. 

**???:** It’s just for clerical reasons. 

**A.K:** Hm. 

**???:** So, Mementos. You’re something of an expert on it?

 **A.K:** I wouldn’t say expert. 

**A.K:** I think Futaba would be better for this. She understands the psience stuff a lot better than me. 

**A.K:** I’m more of a, point me in the direction of whatever needs punched, and I’ll punch it. Or steal it. Whichever. 

**???:** Sakura will also be interviewed. We just require multiple perspectives on a reality that draws upon human cognition. I’m aware you both had different experiences of it. 

**A.K:** ...

 **???:** You know of Kirijo’s previous research, correct? I believe you were given a briefing upon your induction…

 **A.K:** I was. 

**A.K:** Mementos sounds… similar but different? To the TV World and Tartarus, I mean. It sounds like it sprang from the same source but went on different paths. 

**A.K:** Look, I know what this is about. Mementos was gone after the, uh, false reality thing. It was totally gone. 

**A.K:** I don’t know why it’s back. 

**???:** There was another Metaverse user outside of your group, wasn’t there?

 **A.K:** He’s dead. 

**???:** Reportedly. 

**A.K:** I know he wasn’t painted in a good light after the Shido thing came out, but he wouldn’t do something like this. He was all about personal freedom to the point of willingly walking to his own _death_ to keep it _._ He wouldn’t bring back Mementos for… I don’t know, Maruki 2.0? If he’s even alive. 

**???:** Do you think you should be recused from the investigation?

 **A.K:** What?

 **???:** If there is a chance Akechi Goro is potentially a cause for the resurgence of Mementos- 

**A.K:** No.

 **???:** No?

 **A.K:** I think we should agree to disagree regarding Akechi. 

**???:** Hm. 

**A.K:** Is that it? Look, I need to prep for the infiltration in the next- uh, hour. 

**A.K:** Unless you’re going to tell Mitsuru that I have a conflict of interest. 

**???:** I will inform her of your potential bias, but no, I won’t hold you back. 

**???:** Good luck, Kurusu. 

**REPORT #03: MEMENTOS - END**

* * *

**GOPR2198.avi - 1m 28s**

_[“-done!”_

_The video shows the interior of a van. It is stationary, its back door open. Front and centre is Akira, dressed in his Shadow Operative uniform. He is smiling, and reaches over to adjust the camera angle. It straightens from its slant._

_“Looking good, Futaba,” Akira says, “Is it recording now?”_

_“Yup,” the camera jostles, hands blocking the view as someone readjusts the camera, “It’s a bit clunky, but this bad boy should be able to record and transmit inside the Metaverse.”_

_“Is that why it looks like a sci-fi thing?” Akira asks, “It’s pretty clunky, and what’s with that weird helmet?”_

_“Hey! Look, I had to practically reinvent a whole new science to get this baby to work,” Futaba huffs, “The aesthetics will come after its trial run!”_

_“Do I wanna know?”_

_“Well, since you asked-”_

_“Akira, Futaba,” another voice intrudes. The camera turns to show Akihiko leaning his head into the van, “The briefing is- what is that on your head?”_

_“This is the Necronomicon GroPro!”_

_“A bit of a mouthful,” Akihiko says._

_“How about Necropro?” Akira suggests._

_“Ew! No way! That sounds like I’m into dead people.”_

_“Well, anyway, the briefing’s starting. Come on.”_

_“Fine, fine.”_

_The video ends.]_

* * *

**_LOCATION: ????’S PALACE_ **

**_SHADOWS PRESENT: AKECHI GORO AND ????_ **

**_TWO HOURS BEFORE SHADOW OPS INFILTRATION_ **

It was protecting two truths about Akechi from **_????._ **

The first truth was confusing and contradictory. The truth was:

_i am a terrible person, a murderer, a cursed child, i hate and i hate but_

_i am so lonely and alone and i want something i have no name for_

_i want something i want someone i want-_

That truth hurt to hold, but it held it anyway; gently, like cupping a coiled up hedgehog in its palm, mindful of sharp spines and unintentional wounding. 

The second truth was warm and agonising. The truth was:

_akira i love you and i hate you and i miss you and i want you and i need you_

_and i envy you and i want to dig through your sternum and into your heart and_

_you’re just attic trash and you’re so much more than me and and and and_

That truth was slippery and broke apart like sand, so it cupped it and clenched its fingers around it until its knuckles turned white and its fingernails cut into its palms. It hurt more than the first truth, but it clutched this the tightest, curled its entire unstable being around it, as **_????_ **snatched chunks from it piece by piece. 

Who was Akechi Goro? The cold, clinical facts were there, but they were bleached grey and translucent. Emotional attachment to that Self was dwindling, ground away by **_????_ ** ’s war of attrition. It let **_????_ ** devour the remains of that Self. It had its two important truths, and **_????_ ** could not claim that. 

It had no name, it simply existed. It existed with Akechi’s face and Akechi’s truths. It existed, clinging by its fingertips, not knowing why but knowing it _had_ to. It had to exist. It had to keep existing. It had to wait, and wait, and wait. 

It had its two important truths, shielded from **_????_ ** ’s ever grasping hands. It ran the tight, circular confines of its prison, unable to escape, but able to keep moving, keeping ahead of **_????_ **’s chase. The moment it was caught, it would- what?

Memory. Faint. The devolution of the Persona - _run,_ _����_ \- splitting agony, torn in two. Had to run. Keep running. Keep ahead. Hold the two truths. Keep running. Run, Shadow, Run, Shadow, _Run, Shadow, I am_

**_closER, I AM GETTING CLOSER, CLOSER, CLOSER, CLOSER-_ **

It ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, with only garbled memories and aftershocks of pain ghosting its steps. It was still connected, by a thin, unstable thread, to its Self. Its Self being devoured piece by piece by piece, trapped in the unrelenting claws of **_????_ **, fighting, fighting, every step, fighting, not yielding, not retreating- 

**YOU HAVE CONTRADICTED YOURSELF**

It ran. 

  
  


until


	2. Infiltration

**Report #03d: INTERVIEW WITH WITNESS B.**

**Shadow Operatives present: [REDACTED]**

**???:** Kitamura, can you confirm that you are comfortable with this interview being recorded?

**K.E:** Uh, yeah, I’m- this is for the police, right?

**???:** This is for the investigation into the Shibuya Station incident, yes. 

**K.E:** Okay, well. 

**K.E:** Yeah. I’m fine with it. 

**???:** Excellent. Kitamura, can you start at the beginning, please?

**K.E:** Well, um, I told the police- don’t you have a report?

**???:** I would like to hear it from yourself. 

**K.E:** Great. Uh, okay so. It was probably a little after midnight, and I was sweeping up the platforms, you know? I’m the cleaner, so. Uh, Old Man Teuchi was, um, you see, it’s cold out now, because it’s December, right? So, I felt bad shooing the homeless guys out, so…

**???:** Kitamura. 

**K.E:** Right, yeah, uh. So, anyway, I was chatting with Old Man Teuchi when the lights went out. Kind of weird. Even the, uh, the emergency lights. Just pitch black. Luckily, Old Man Teuchi had a flashlight, and he came with me when I went to the, uh, towards the breakers. 

**???:** Why did you not call the maintenance crew?

**K.E:** I mean. 

**K.E:** I-I don’t know. I was kind of, freaked? There were weird noises, and, uh, Naomi was further in, so, I wanted to check on her too. 

**???:** Continue. 

**K.E:** So, so yeah. We went deeper, then, I dunno, man. It was like, there was this awful noise like a collapsing building, and next thing I know there’s a fucking sinkhole into  _ hell _ at my feet.

**K.E:** Literal hell. 

**???:** And then what happened?

**K.E:** What do you mean  _ ‘and then what happened’!? _ I ran outta there so fast I was the new Usain Bolt! I’ve seen enough horror movies to know demons or something were gonna come outta that!

**???:** Of course. 

**K.E:** Old Man Teuchi was just behind me, but, he- he didn’t get out. I don’t know what… 

**???:** What can you tell me about this ‘sinkhole into hell’?

**K.E:** Uh, like, how it looks?

**???:** Anything you can remember. 

**K.E:** Okay, so. It was, it looked deep. Awful noises coming out of it, and, it looked like there was a railtrack going down it? Along the wall? And, um, there was, I don’t know. The darkness had- had eyes, I think?

**???:** Had eyes?

**K.E:** I don’t know! I heard- I just heard things… like, a voice in my head, knowing things it shouldn’t, and- and I just ran. 

**K.E:** That sinkhole stared into my soul. It was… it was alive. It felt like... 

**K.E:** The whole station felt like it was breathing. 

**K.E:** Ha… hahaha, that sounds  _ insane. _

**???:** Thank you, Kitamura, your information has been most helpful. 

**K.E:** Yeah? You don’t think I, uh, hallucinated that?

**???:** What you saw was very real. 

**???:** Though, it’s for the best you don’t tell anyone else this. 

**K.E:** Yeah. Yeah…

**K.E:** I-I get that. 

**Report #03d: INTERVIEW WITH WITNESS B - END**

* * *

**Report #03e: INTERVIEW WITH SOLDIER A**

**Shadow Operatives Present: [REDACTED]**

**???:** Can you confirm that you are comfortable with this interview being recorded?

**SOLDIER A:** Yeah. 

**???:** Excellent. 

**???:** Please describe the incident in Shibuya Station for me. 

**SOLDIER A:** What’s there to say? We got deployed into Shibuya with conflicting reports about what to expect, and ended up ass-deep in demons. 

**SOLDIER A:** Or whatever the hell they were. 

**???:** Let us use the term ‘demons’ for convenience. 

**SOLDIER A:** Sure. 

**SOLDIER A:** We got there a little after one in the morning. The police had cordoned off the area - just the square at that point. A small section of us went into the station, but… 

**???:** Yes?

**SOLDIER A:** The station was different. Uh, like, physics didn’t belong there anymore kind of different. 

**SOLDIER A:** I don’t even know if it was real. Our video recordings got corrupted, as you know. 

**???:** The area is resistant to electronics. Radio waves and any recording equipment fail to function appropriately there. 

**SOLDIER A:** Yeah. 

**SOLDIER A:** Well, anyway, we got in there, and railway tracks were running up the ceiling, ghost trains flying through walls, giant sinkholes and crap floating around like we were on the moon, shit like that. Oh, and the  _ demons _ trying to chew our faces off. 

**???:** Were they immediately hostile?

**SOLDIER A:** Hostile! Haha, yeah, they sure were  _ hostile. _

**SOLDIER A:** Shooting out fucking laser beams and spitting fire, crap like that. 

**SOLDIER A:** Bullets worked well enough on them, though. We shot a few up and they just- evaporated? Turned into ash? Whatever they did, they didn’t leave corpses behind. 

**SOLDIER A:** Freaky shit. 

**???:** How far did you venture?

**SOLDIER A:** A little past the gates?

**SOLDIER A:** Not far in. We all started feeling sick within minutes of being in there. 

**???:** Sick?

**SOLDIER A:** Just. Tired. Lethargic. Nauseous. A pounding headache, auditory hallucinations. 

**???:** Describe the hallucinations. 

**SOLDIER A:** Uh, okay. 

**SOLDIER A:** Some weird voice talking in your head. It knew stuff it shouldn’t… 

**???:** Such as shameful secrets?

**SOLDIER A:** …

**SOLDIER A:** Yeah. 

**SOLDIER A:** I started feeling extreme paranoia not long after the voice - everyone did. We were lucky Dai had a level head and dragged us out of there before we began shooting each other. 

**???:** What were you paranoid about?

**SOLDIER A:** In retrospect, it was stupid. 

**SOLDIER A:** Thinking my comrades were gonna shoot me in the back, or they were mocking me, or they hated me, things like that… it came on so quickly, it was insane. 

**SOLDIER A:** It was like we were all going collectively psychotic. 

**???:** I see. 

**SOLDIER A:** I feel fine now, though! 

**SOLDIER A:** The effects vanished as soon as we left the station. 

**SOLDIER A:** That was when they locked it up and called you guys in. 

**???:** ‘You guys’?

**SOLDIER A:** You’re those Shadow Operatives, right? We hear a few things in the SDF. 

**???:** Hm. 

**???:** I can neither confirm nor deny. 

**???:** But I hope you understand that this interview is embargoed as soon as it is concluded. 

**SOLDIER A:** I’m not an idiot. My lips are sealed. 

**SOLDIER A:** I don’t envy you guys, though. Shibuya Station is a hellhole. 

**SOLDIER A:** God have mercy on you in there. 

**Report #03e: INTERVIEW WITH SOLDIER A - END**

* * *

**NCRPR01.avi - 11m 02s**

_ [The video starts in front of the entrance to Shibuya Station. The stairs leading downward are dark. A bit of static warps the audio.  _

_ “There’s a bit of interference, but everything’s working.” _

_ The video swings round and tilts up. Akira is peering down at the camera.  _

_ “You look like you’ve just stepped out of Spaceballs,” Akira says.  _

_ “Am I Dark Helmet?” _

_ Akira laughs and reaches out. The camera shakes when he wobbles the helmet it’s mounted on.  _

_ “Just remember to stay back,” Akira says, “I’ll handle any threats down there.” _

_ “I’m getting some funky readings, just so you know,” Futaba’s voice says, “It’s like there’s something big in there casting a shadow over all the other signatures.” _

_ “Powerful?” _

_ “No, just… weird.” _

_ “Let’s go knock on the door, then,” Akira says, and starts down the steps, “Just us two sniffing out the front entrance.” _

_ “I can’t believe we’re canaries.” _

_ “There’s no point sticking a whole squad of Persona-users down here if we’re all at risk of going psychotic and attacking each other.”  _

_ The video jostles as they walk into the station. The video is overcome with distortion for twenty seconds.  _

_ “-rk! Oh, there we go.” _

_ “Back online?” _

_ “Yeah, just had a hiccup.”  _

_ The video shows the interior of Shibuya Station. It is currently upside down, with railway tracks hanging off the ceiling as broken steel beams. Swirling portals reminiscent of Mementos’s Shadow rooms stretch along the uneven walls, space seemingly twisted and distorted until the dimensions of the station are nonsensical.  _

_ “Whoa…” Futaba says, “Physics is all twisted into knots in here.” _

_ “I haven’t seen distortion this bad before…” Akira says, “Oh, hey, look at that.” _

_ The camera focuses on a nearby sinkhole. Its inside is pitch black and pulsating.  _

_ “Ew,” Futaba says, “It’s all… throbby.” _

_ “Heh.” _

_ “Don’t say it,” Futaba warns. The camera does a slow 360 spin, taking in the full interior, “Okay, entrance… documented. Are you feeling psycho yet, Joker?” _

_ “Not yet. You?” _

_ “I’m fine.”  _

_ “Do you detect any Shadows nearby?” _

_ “Nothing. It’s empty.” _

_ “Weird,” Akira walks forwards, cautiously avoiding the sinkholes. The camera follows, “Didn’t the SDF meet a whole horde of ‘demons’ in here?” _

_ “Maybe they got them all?” _

_ “Hmm…” _

_ They walk forwards.  _

_ “Mitsuru,” Futaba’s voice says, “Is this still transmitting fine on your end?” _

_ A tinny, staticy voice responds. It is inaudible in the video.  _

_ “Okay, cool. Just so you know we’re getting a bit of distortion on our end, but I can still hear you fine.” _

_ “So, your invention is a success, huh?” Akira says. He comes to a slow stop where the floor slopes sharply downwards into inky darkness. Railway tracks continue forwards, as if suspended in midair, only to twist into violent knots several metres away. The knot is half-melded to the ceiling.  _

_ “Yup! Don’t doubt the power of Oracle!” Futaba boasts.  _

_ The video statics for ten seconds. _

_ Video returns.  _

_ “-this place’s physics is hurting my brain,” Futaba complains, “Maybe we should’ve brought Mona with us.”  _

_ “Yeah,” Akira says. _

_ “Hm? Hey,” Futaba turns, “I just picked something up.” _

_ “A Shadow?” _

_ “If it is, it’s a tiny one.”  _

_ The camera moves, and Futaba’s arm appears as she points towards a half-collapsed kiosk melted into the nearby wall, “It’s coming from there.” _

_ “Let’s check it out then.” _

_ The video statics out for ten seconds.  _

_ The video returns to Akira crouched in front of the kiosk. Its wall and attached door is collapsed into a semblance of a shelter, and something can just be seen huddled underneath it. Small, battered trainers like that of a child’s.  _

_ “Hello?” Akira says.  _

_ “Is that a kid?” Futaba asks.  _

_ “Or that Shadow you picked up,” Akira says wryly. He leans down a little, clearly trying to peer underneath the shelter without directly sticking hs face in the line of fire, in case the potential Shadow is hostile, “Hello? Are you the Palace ruler?” _

_ “This happens in horror films, y’know,” Futaba whispers, but the camera shakes as she squats down as well, just slightly behind Akira, “Um, don’t be scared, we’re here to help. I-If you’re not hostile, I mean.” _

_ “Who… who are you?” the unknown asks. Their voice is soft and scared. A child’s.  _

_ The camera wobbles slightly, “We’re Joker and Oracle. We’re good guys.” _

_ “Or something like it,” Akira mutters under his breath.  _

_ “Joker and… Oracle…” the unknown says again. There is a creak of shifting plastic, and the unknown shuffles slightly out of their shelter, peeking up at the camera with bright, golden eyes.  _

_ “A Shadow,” Akira says, sounding perturbed.  _

_ The Shadow is in the form of a child. His face is bruised and there is a cut above his eye. His hair is brown and despite being young, his face exudes a familiarity to one late Akechi Goro. He is wearing a Featherman R t-shirt.  _

_ Distortion overcomes the camera briefly. A garbled voice speaks.  _

_ The video returns after ten seconds.  _

_ “-at’s your name?” Akira asks.  _

_ The Shadow’s attention shifts from the camera to Akira. He shrinks back a little, as if unsure whether to hide again or not. Akira eases back slightly with his hands in plain sight. Unthreatening. _

_ “...I’unno,” the Shadow whispers.  _

_ “You don’t know your name?” Futaba asks. _

_ “I think…” the Shadow pauses, “C-Crow?” _

_ There is a moment of silence. Mitsuru’s voice speaks, though it is inaudible in the video.  _

_ “Uh, yeah, I hear you, Mitsuru. Um, okay, I feel kinda weird interrogating a kid Shadow of a  _ dead guy _ , but okay…” _

_ “Do you recognise us, Crow?” Akira asks, ignoring Futaba’s low groan of exasperation.  _

_ The Shadow, Crow, looks at Akira intently, inching a little bit more out of his hiding place.  _

_ “... maybe,” Crow says. He is sitting on the floor out of his hiding spot now. He is wearing shorts, revealing cuts and bruises on his legs. He looks exhausted, “Kind of. I think.” _

_ “Is this your Palace?” Akira asks, slowly delving a hand into his side-pouch.  _

_ “Yes?” Crow sounds unsure, “Um, it was. It got taken.” _

_ “Taken? Who took it?” Futaba asks.  _

_ Akira extracts a healing capsule from his side-pouch and hands it out to Crow. The Shadow eyes it suspiciously.  _

_ “It’ll heal you,” Akira says, “You eat it.”  _

_ Crow takes it.  _

_ “Who took your Palace?” Futaba asks again.  _

_ “The monster,” the Shadow says, holding the capsule and not eating it.  _

_ The camera jostles as Futaba turns to stare at Akira.  _

_ “Monster?” Futaba asks.  _

_ The video distorts again. The garbled voice is louder. Closer.  _

_ Static.  _

_ Static. _

_ The video returns. _

_ “-mething big’s just arrived,” Futaba’s voice says, “Rise says she can sense it outside too.” _

_ “Shit,” Akira says.  _

_ “You need to hide,” Crow says, “It’s the monster. I’m small enough to hide, but you two are too big and bright.”  _

_ “You want us to leave you alone?” Akira sounds upset.  _

_ Mitsuru’s voice speaks. It is inaudible in the video.  _

_ “Yeah, we should go back, Akira. We were only meant to check out the entrance.” _

_ “But- Akechi…” Akira stares at Crow. The Shadow crawls back into his hiding spot, “We’ll come back, Crow, okay?” _

_ The Shadow doesn’t reply. He tucks his feet out of view.  _

_ “It’s close. Let’s go, Joker.” _

_ “Damn i-” _

_ The video distorts.  _

_ Static.  _

_ Static.  _

_ Static. _

_ The video ends.] _


	3. Re-Evaluate

**Archived Evidence | Tags: Akechi Goro, Loki, STREGA**

**Recording #22f: Shido, Masayoshi**

**Shadow Operatives Present: [REDACTED]**

**S.M:** I wondered when I’d get a visit from you. You’re about three years late.

**???:** Do you consent to having this interrogation recorded?

**S.M:** You’re already recording. 

**???:** I like being polite. 

**???:** This interrogation will be recorded, for your awareness. Please note that you are encouraged to remain truthful to avoid any unpleasantness.

**S.M:** Blunt. 

**???:** This is a serious matter. 

**???:** Putting aside the crimes you were convicted for, we are curious to know how you managed to access Kirijo’s intellectual property when conducting your own forays into the ‘Metaverse’. 

**S.M:** Intellectual property. 

**S.M:** STREGA, right?

**???:** Yes. 

**S.M:** I knew a guy who knew a guy. That’s all. 

**???:** I see. 

**S.M:** I didn’t handle that research. Wakaba did all that. 

**S.M:** I just gave her the guinea pig. 

**???:** Akechi Goro. Your son. 

**S.M:** …

**???:** I have read Isshiki’s reports on what she did to Akechi Goro, or Subject Red, as she called him. What wasn’t explained was why you subjected a natural Persona-user to the STREGA programme. 

**S.M:** Why not?

**???:** Excuse me?

**S.M:** He came to  _ me, _ and offered himself up to ‘be of use’. The kid was completely transparent. If he  _ was _ mine, then, well, obviously he was planning a backstab. I thought I might as well wring out every drop of use out of him before he took the knife out.

**???:** You didn’t expect him to survive.

**S.M:** I underestimated how much he hated me. He refused to die no matter how much we put him through. 

**S.M:** Heh, I shot myself in the foot with that. 

**S.M:** I knew the second I saw his face, he was related to that wretched woman. Both of them were dogs; the second they sink their teeth into something they won’t let go, no matter what. 

**???:** ….

**S.M:** Why are you asking about this now? Last I heard he was- he was missing. 

**???:** Presumed dead. According to witness testimonies from ‘the Phantom Thieves’, he died in your Palace attempting to prevent them from ‘stealing your heart’ three years ago. 

**S.M:** …

**???:** Do you know what happens to a Persona-user when they die in the cognitive world? 

**S.M:** They don’t, I thought.

**???:** Explain. 

**S.M:** Damn it. Fine. I never understood the specifics of it, but from what Wakaba told me, the Persona-user undergoes a ‘transformation’ when moving between dimensions. They’re encased in a ‘cognitive armour’, and this is what’s damaged in the Metaverse, not their physical forms. So, if Akechi ‘died’ in my- in the Metaverse, it wouldn’t have been  _ real. _

**???:** Wakaba’s research delved into this? 

**S.M:** You’ve read it. 

**???:** In regards to dying in the cognitive world, she stated ‘inconclusive’ in her research notes. 

**S.M:** Well, it wasn’t an official experiment. 

**S.M:** A ‘happy accident’, I guess? Scientific discoveries are made from those. 

**???:** What do you mean ‘it wasn’t official’?

**S.M:** He ‘died’ in the Metaverse by accident when we hit the final phase for the STREGA programme. It’s what gave him Loki, from what I understand. It lasted only for a few seconds - he was fine when he returned to reality. It hadn’t been real. He didn’t really die. He was  _ fine. _

**???:** He was ‘fine’. 

**???:** You subjugated a natural Persona-user to the STREGA programme until they almost  _ died _ from it. Such a thing is- 

**???:** …

**???:** Why did you do it?

**S.M:** To see if someone could have more than one Persona. It was documented in earlier research - ‘Wildcards’ I think they’re termed? 

**???:** …

**???:** What happened during Loki’s awakening?

**S.M:** It’s in the research notes. 

**???:** It isn’t documented beyond ‘Loki was acquired’. What happened?

**S.M:** I don’t know. I wasn’t there. 

**???:** Isshiki was and she obviously told you. Answer the question. 

**S.M:**...something went wrong. Something happened, and Loki came crawling out of whatever dark pit existed in that kid’s soul. Damn near blew out the electrical grid and drove half of the staff psychotic. 

**S.M:** Wakaba described it as ‘waking up the Devil’. It’s what led to our… disagreement, in the end. She started getting second thoughts about the project. 

**???:** Is Loki even a Persona?

**S.M:** It acted like one. 

**???:** Acted. 

**S.M:** I’m not the scientist here. If Wakaba didn’t write it down, then, well, it died with her. She was the only one to witness what happened and not turn into a psychotic vegetable. Except Akechi himself, of course.

**???:** Is that why you ordered Akechi to kill her?

**S.M:** She knew too much, and I needed leverage on him. 

**S.M:** Basic gang tactics. 

**???:** I see. 

**S.M:** Why are you interested in this now?

**S.M:** It’s been three years. 

**???:** The amount of data and testimonies we had to shift through has taken three years. 

**???:** This is routine. 

**S.M:** Bullshit. 

**S.M:** What do you know about Akechi? What’s happened? Where the hell is he? 

**???:** How strange that you should be so concerned about his well being now, when not even minutes before you easily referred to him as a ‘guinea pig’.

**S.M:** …

**???:** Your change of heart must have been disorientating for you. 

**S.M:** I have nothing else to say. 

**???:** And I have nothing else to ask. 

**???:** How fortunate for us both. 

**RECORDING ENDS.**

* * *

**Assessment | Tags: Akechi Goro, Loki, STREGA, [REDACTED]**

**Citations: Recording #02 - Security Footage of [REDACTED], Source Document: STREGA, Recording #102 - Security Footage [Corrupted], Recording #102 - Security Footage [Fixed]**

**Analyst’s Note:** It wasn’t a conventional awakening even by STREGA standards. Closest comparison we have is regarding [REDACTED], where [REDACTED] emerged from Orpheus  _ [Reference: Recording #02].  _ Trawling of STREGA research and observations have some anecdotal comparisons to when a parasitic relationship would form between two Shadows joined to one host. It is unknown which Persona is the parasite in regards to Akechi Goro  _ [Reference: Source Document: STREGA, Recording #102]. _

I’ve compared Recording #02 to Recording #102 as requested. Recording #102 suffers from heavy corruption, but the file was sanitised enough to pull some interesting information from it. The fixed version is attached, as requested.

Final assessment can be found in [REDACTED]. 

**REQUEST PERMISSION FROM RELEASING AUTHORITY TO ACCESS FILE.**

* * *

**Archived Evidence | Tags: Shibuya Station, Metaverse**

**First SDF Patrol Recording of Shibuya Station [Corrupted/Audio Only]**

**SOLDIER A:** The fuck is this shit?

**SOLDIER B:** Is there a gas leak? There’s no way this is real. Gotta be hallucin-

_ [static for thirty seconds] _

**SOLDIER C:** Comms cut out. All I’m getting is static over the radio. 

**SOLDIER A:** Same here. 

**SOLDIER B:** Hey, what’s th-

_ [static for one minute and twelve seconds] _

**SOLDIER B:** -IRE! FUCKING FIRE!

_ [gunshots, static, unknown noise] _

**SOLDIER C:** LEFT! FUCKERS ARE FLAN-

_ [static for two minutes and ten seconds] _

**UNKNOWN:** _ [chssk] _ i see  _ [chsssk] _ you  _ [chssk] _

_ [static for ten seconds] _

**SOLDIER C:** ARE THEY SHOOTING FUCKING  _ LASER BEAMS!? _

**SOLDIER A:** JUST SHOOT THE-

_ [gunshots, static, unknown noise, animal roars] _

**UNKNOWN:** you came with  _ [chssk] _ violence and so  _ [chsssk] _ pitiful.

_ [static, overlaid with an inhuman scream] _

**SOLDIER B:** -E  _ FUCK _ IS THAT!? WHAT IS THAT!?

**UNKNOWN: I̷͡ ̛͡A̧҉҉M̢͘͟ ̵̴̨͝A͏͏͟L̶̛҉L̵̷̨ ͝҉̡̛͢O̧̡F̴̸̧̧͟-**

_ [static for twenty seconds] _

**SOLDIER B:** -AG HIM! JUST FUCKING DRAG HIM! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!

**SOLDIER A:** SHIT, IT’S COMING! RUN! FUCKING RU-

_ [static] _

_ [static] _

_ [static] _

_ [the recording corrupts] _

* * *

**Mission Debrief: Shibuya Palace Entrance Survey**

**Shadow Operatives Present: Kurusu Akira, Sakura Futaba, Sanada Akihiko, [REDACTED]**

**S.F:** Uh oh. This is a telling off. 

**S.A:** It’s not a telling off. 

**K.A:** Your tone says it is. 

**S.A:** Not helping. 

**S.A:** Akira, I think you know what I’m about to say. 

**K.A:** I know. 

**S.A:** You were told to withdraw.

**K.A:** Yeah. 

**K.A:** But- that Shadow-

**???:** You believe it to be Akechi Goro’s. 

**K.A:** I know you don’t believe me. It’s been three years and-

**???:** I do, actually. 

**K.A:** What?

**???:** Akechi Goro has been a subject of interest for us, as you well know. While he was not blameless in the crimes he committed, there were many circumstances that coerced him into the position he trapped himself in. He was failed by many, and exploited. 

**???:** The fact that he was a subject of Project NEO-STREGA headed by Isshiki Wakaba and Shido Masayoshi was also a cause for concern. I’m aware that you investigated the project, Futaba, when you joined us a few months ago. 

**S.F:** Y-Yeah…

**S.F:** Um. It was a bit of an eye-opener. I knew Mom had been involved in some stuff, but that was… 

**K.A:** Wait, what are you talking about? Project NEO-STREGA?

**S.A:** It’s an old shame of Kirijo’s. 

**???:** Yes. 

**???:** In short: Shido was trying to create an ‘artificial Wildcard’. To do this, he required a natural Persona-user, a difficult resource to come by for obvious reasons. 

**K.A:** Then Akechi came along…

**???:** The research notes make for a grim reading. However, there were some anomalies that were picked up.

**S.F:** Anomalies?

**???:** I will forward the reports to you. For now, just know that I fully believe the Shadow you encountered belonged to Akechi Goro. His death was never confirmed, and Isshiki’s research states that death within the Metaverse was ‘inconclusive’. It is possible he survived after the false reality collapsed.

**K.A:** So… what?

**K.A:** You think he’s been trapped in the Metaverse for  _ three years? _

**???:** Yes. 

**???:** Not only that, it explains the state of his ‘Palace’. 

**???:** Maruki confirmed Persona-users are capable of housing Palaces. They become the Palace Ruler instead of their Shadow. Being trapped within the Metaverse, combined with his… less than stable personality, would mean he would be at high risk of generating enough cognitive distortion to create a Palace. 

**???:** However, the Metaverse is a part of the Expanse, and it is not just Shadows and human cognitions that reside there. 

**S.A:** Are you thinking it’s something like Yaldabaoth?

**???:** Potentially. 

**???:** Here, you have a vulnerable Wildcard whose nature is unstable. Despite the artificiality of it, Akechi is  _ still _ a Wildcard. This would be a source of tremendous strength if effectively wielded. It would take little effort for an entity on par with Yaldabaoth or Izanami to infiltrate and conquer the Palace for their own ambitions. 

**K.A:** But why? What would taking over the Palace even achieve?

**???:** When you were a Phantom Thief, you would steal your victim’s ‘desires’, correct? This, in turn, caused a dramatic psychological and emotional change in them. This was, in effect, ‘conquering’ their Palace, but only a very small, transmutable piece. Your possession of their heart was not permanent. 

**???:** However, if you steal their entire Palace and refuse to relinquish it: their desires, their fears, their Shadow...

**S.F:** You can control them. 

**K.A:** So… wait. 

**K.A:** His Shadow was ‘hiding from the Monster’...

**???:** Akechi’s Shadow may very well be the last component this ‘Monster’ needs to complete its theft of Akechi’s Palace. Once that is achieved, Akechi may be under its complete control. 

**???:** This is merely a theory, of course. 

**K.A:** And we just left him behind… what if the ‘Monster’ has him now?

**S.A:** If his Shadow has been evading it for three years, I think it can continue to do so just fine on its own. 

**K.A:** You don’t know that. 

**S.F:** So, let me get this straight. 

**S.F:** Crow somehow survived after Maruki’s reality imploded, and might’ve spent the past  _ three years _ stuck in the Metaverse getting his Palace conquered by some unknown Monster so it can potentially  _ bodysnatch him? _

**???:** That is my theory, yes. 

**???:** The entities of the Expanse are restricted in how they interact in this world. 

**???:** If they can influence a Wildcard directly to act on their behalf, then they neatly leap over that hurdle. 

**K.A:** Like what Yaldabaoth did.

**???:** In a sense. Yaldabaoth was restricted in that he was unable to directly influence you or Akechi’s decisions. The both of you still possessed free will, and therefore were capable of defying him when he required absolute obedience. 

**???:** This method will eliminate that… complication. 

**S.A:** This has turned into a rescue mission, then. 

**???:** In a sense. 

**S.F:** Wait, wait, wait. We’re missing one big thing here!

**S.F:** What about Akechi’s  _ body? _

**S.F:** If his Palace is there, and his Shadow, then the actual Crow’s gotta be kicking around  _ somewhere? _ Right?

**K.A:** Could he be trapped in the Palace?

**???:** The entity could be holding him captive, yes. 

**S.A:** So, we need to protect his Shadow, while trying to find and rescue his physical body,  _ and _ eject whatever entity has taken control of his Palace. 

**K.A:** Sounds easy enough. 

**S.F:** Easy!? That’s a lot of work for just a handful of us!

**???:** Agreed. This task will have to be done with three separate teams, as well as a re-evaluation of mission parameters. 

**???:** Your infiltration of the entrance told us that Persona-users are seemingly immune to whatever psychosis affected the civilians and SDF soldiers. This is a very preliminary assessment, however, as it could have been caused by the entity itself, or Akechi’s Shadow. 

**???:** Psychotic Breakdowns was his unique ability. 

**K.A:** If he did, it might’ve been because he was scared. His Shadow’s just a kid. 

**???:** It  _ looks _ like a kid. 

**???:** Shadows are not to be underestimated.

**S.F:** So, we’re calling reinforcements?

**???:** Yes. 

**S.A:** Who will be dealing with the Shadow?

**K.A:** I will. 

**???:** Will you be able to act decisively if he’s involved?

**K.A:** If Akechi’s Shadow is the cause of the psychosis inside the Palace, then it’s best I’m close by. I’ve always been good at drawing his focus and getting under his skin. I know how to deal with him.

**S.F:** Ugh, so true. The UST was  _ unbearable _ in the Monabus when those two were sitting together. 

**K.A:** Hey. 

**???:** Very well, if you believe you can act objectively…

**???:** You will be on the team protecting Akechi’s Shadow. 

**K.A:** Thank you. 

**K.A:** I won’t let you down. 

**???:** Now, if you excuse me… 

**???:** I have a few phone calls to make. 

**Mission Debrief: Shibuya Palace Entrance Survey**

**Recording - End**

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a fic i have been writing A WHILE. it'll be very disjointed, and weird, and somewhat experimental with how i format it, as you no doubt have noticed. This will go heavy into psychological horror because, well, it's nyarly. You have been warned.


End file.
